barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barney's Great Adventure
Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (how it REALLY should've been) '''Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie''' is Barney's first and currently only theatrical feature. It was released to movie theaters on April 6, 1998. It was then released on [[Barney Home Videos|home video]] on September 1, 1998. Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, [[Abby]] and her friend [[Marcella]] are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while [[Cody]] believes [[Barney]]'s "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. Meanwhile, Barney and the girls play a castle game in the attic, and decorate their pretend castle with help from [[The Barney Bag]]. After all that pretending, Barney sends the girls to bed. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to [[Mrs. Goldfinch]], the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After that, the juggler finds Barney and the kids inside the tent, as he overheard them singing. He then apologizes to them for juggling and throwing the egg in the air, and that he didn't realize how valuable it was to them. After they forgive him, they continue to find it, and learn that it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. [[Stella the Storyteller]], [[Mr. Boyd]], [[Scooter McNutty]], and [[Miss Etta Kette]] also make a surprise visit. Stella then tells a story about following your dreams. After they leave, Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing [[I Love You]]. [[Baby Bop]] gets sleepy, which prompts [[BJ]] to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney hugging everyone, and the kids thank him for their wonderful adventure. Then, [[Barney]] says goodbye to everyone (including the audience), and then turns back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. '''Educational Themes''': Imagination, Never Giving Up, & Following Your Dreams '''Stories''': None Cast *[[Barney]] (Costume: [[David Joyner]]; Voice: [[Bob West]]) *[[Baby Bop]] (Costume: [[Jeff Ayers]]; Voice: [[Julie Johnson]]) (cameo) *[[BJ]] (Costume: [[Jeff Brooks]]; Voice: [[Patty Wirtz]]) (cameo) *[[Cody]] ([[Trevor Morgan]]) (only appearance) *[[Abby]] ([[Diana Rice]]) (only appearance) *[[Marcella]] ([[Kyla Pratt]]) (only appearance) *[[Baby Fig]] ([[David Larouche]] / [[Edouard Larouche]]) (only appearance) *[[Abby & Cody's Mom]] ([[Jane Wheeler]]) (only appearance) *[[Abby & Cody's Dad]] ([[Alan Fawcett]]) (only appearance) *[[Grandpa Greenfield]] ([[George Hearn]]) (only appearance) *[[Grandma Greenfield]] ([[Shirley Douglas]]) (only appearance) *[[Mrs. Goldfinch]] ([[Renee Madeline Le Guerrier]]) (only appearance) *[[Mr. Millet]] ([[Rock Jutras]]) (only appearance) *[[Mr. Boyd]] ([[Robert Sweatman]]) (cameo) *[[Stella the Storyteller]] ([[Phyllis Cicero]]) (cameo) *[[Twinken the Dream Maker]] (only appearance) *[[Scooter McNutty]] ([[Todd Duffey]]) (cameo) *[[Miss Etta Kette]] ([[Brice Armstrong]]) (cameo) Song List #[[Barney Theme Song|The Barney Theme Song]] #[[Let's Play Together]] #[[The Having Fun Song]] #[[The Clapping Song]] #[[Mr. Knickerbocker]] #[[Do Your Ears Hang Low?]] #[[Just Imagine]] #[[Imagine]] #[[Let Me Call You Sweetheart]] #[[Twinkle Twinkle Little Star]] #[[Count the Stars]] #[[The Land of Make-Believe]] #[[The Barney Bag]] #[[Castles So High]] #[[Lavender's Blue]] #[[The Noble Duke of York]] #[[Old King Cole]] #[[Swingin' Up to the Stars]] #[[The Rocket Song]] #[[All The Pretty Little Ponies]] #[[Listen to the Night Time]] #[[Are You Sleeping?]] #[[Goodnight]] #[[Old MacDonald Had a Farm]] #[[Down on Grandpa's Farm]] #[[It's a Great Day]] #[[Mister Sun]] #[[If You're Happy and You Know It]] #[[Let's Go On An Adventure]] #[[The Adventure Song]] #[[Listen|Listen!]] #[[Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version)]] #[[Silly Sounds]] #[[What Makes a Flower So Pretty?]] #[[And the Green Grass Grows All Around]] #[[The Library|The Library Song]] #[[Books Are Fun!]] #[[Who's Inside It?]] #[[Walk Across the Street|When I Walk Across The Street]] #[[The Marching Song]] #[[If All the Raindrops]] (Jazz Version) #[[A Hunting We Will Go]] #[[Laugh With Me!]] #[[We're Gonna Find a Way]] #[[Try and Try Again]] #[[The Airplane Song]] #[[BJ's Song]] #[[My Yellow Blankey]] #[[Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay]] #[[I Just Can't Wait]] #[[The Rainbow Song]] #[[Colors All Around]] #[[Trying on Dreams]] #[[What I Want to Be]] #[[Growing]] #[[You Can Count on Me|You Can Count On Me!]] #[[The Friendship Song]] #[[My Family's Just Right for Me (song)|My Family's Just Right For Me]] #[[Everyone is Special]] #[[Just Imagine]] (Reprise) #[[It's Good to Be Home]] #[[I Love You]] Credits #[[You Can]] (performed by Jennifer Warnes) #[[You Can Do Anything]] (performed by Stephen Bishop) #[[Rainbows Follow the Rain|Rainbows Follow The Rain]] (performed by [[Colin Boyd]]) #[[Let Me Call You Sweetheart]] (Reprise) (performed by Valerie Carter feat. Linda Ronstadt) #[[Frère Jacques]] (performed by Jennifer Rush) #[[Let's Sing All the Way Home|Let's Sing All The Way Home]] (performed by Jennifer Warnes) #[[Dream (Twinken's Tune)]] (performed by Peabo Byson) #[[Barney - The Song]] (performed by [[Bernadette Peters]]) Barney Songs That Debuted In This Film #'''[[Imagine]]''' #[[Let Me Call You Sweetheart]] #'''[[Count the Stars]]''' #'''[[Goodnight]]''' #[[Who's Inside It?]] #'''[[We're Gonna Find a Way]]''' #'''[[Trying on Dreams]]''' #[[You Can]] #[[You Can Do Anything]] #[[Rainbows Follow the Rain]] #[[Let's Sing All the Way Home|Let's Sing All The Way Home]] #[[Dream (Twinken's Tune)]] #[[Barney - The Song]] Trivia *The Universal logo intro would've been purple and green, to represent [[Barney]]. The sky during the intro would've also been purple. *Some more well-known Barney songs from the series would've been featured in the movie, to make it feel a lot more like a Barney movie. *The rest of the staff production team behind the series would've also been involved with the movie. *During [[Barney Theme Song|The Barney Theme Song]], an animated intro would be used, with the [[Barney & Friends]] [[Season 3]] logo and walking animation starting it off. *The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall , the same stage where Barney preformed [[Barney Live! In New York City|12 sold-out concerts four years before]]. *This is the second time that [[I Love You]] was sung for three verses. The first would've been in the [[Season 1]] episode [[Hola, Mexico!]]. However, in [[Hola, Mexico!]], [[Luci]] sings the first verse in Spanish, then Barney sings it again in English, and then everyone sings the second verse together. But in this movie, the first and last verses are exactly the same. *[[If You're Happy and You Know It]] would've been exactly the way it is on the soundtrack, and it would've had a music video for it, within the movie, featuring Barney and some random kids. Same goes for the songs [[Walk Across the Street|When I Walk Across The Street]], and [[The Marching Song]]. *[[Baby Bop]] and [[BJ]] have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *[[Mr. Boyd]], [[Stella the Storyteller]], [[Scooter McNutty]], and [[Miss Etta Kette]] would've also made cameo appearances as well. *In the soundtrack, the song [[My Yellow Blankey]] comes before [[BJ's Song]]. *This movie came out on April 6, which was the exact day [[Barney & Friends]] premiered on television, back in [[1992]]. **Before the song [[Let's Play Together]], Barney greets the viewers. **In the middle of the song [[Twinkle Twinkle Little Star]], to get the viewers to sing along with him, and the girls. **Before the song [[Old MacDonald Had a Farm]], he greets the viewers again. **When Baby Bop asks the viewers to help her find her blankey. **Before [[The Airplane Song]], Barney asks the viewers to help him and the kids imagine that their airplane made out of logs can really fly. **After [[BJ's Song]], BJ greets the viewers. **Before Barney turns back into a doll and while he says goodbye to everyone, he also says goodbye to the viewers and thanks them for joining him on the wonderful adventure. He also says "And remember, I love you". Then he blows a kiss to the viewers, and then chuckles away. *The original widescreen/theatrical print would also be available in stores separately. *This movie would've also had the 1995-present [[Barney Home Video]] [[Classic Collection]] logo. *This movie would've also had good reviews. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1993, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. *The soundtrack would've featured all 70 songs from this movie. *The VHS releases of [[Barney's Adventure Bus]]; [[Barney's Good Day, Good Night]]; [[It's Time for Counting]]; [[Barney in Outer Space]]; [[Barney's First Adventures]] (which also featured clips from the movie); and [[What a World We Share]] all have trailers for the film. *Originally a giant egg hatches a baby bird who misses a mommy was in the original script. *This movie would've been directed by [[Jim Rowley]]. *This is the only appearances of Abby, Marcella, Cody, Baby Fig, the parents, the grandparents, Mrs. Goldfinch, Mr. Millet, and Twinken The Dream Maker. *Cody is the only kid who has ever been mean to Barney, until he apologizes to him towards the near end, admitting that he's cool. *[[The Barney Bag]], and [[The Adventure Screen]] would've been featured. *This also would've been the second time [[The Barney Bag]] is sung for four verses. The first was [[Barney Live! In New York City]]. *[[The Barney Mobile]], and [[The Treehouse]] would've been mentioned. *This would've been the ninth time Barney is actually seen transforming back into a doll, after saying goodbye to everyone, at the end. Videos